


Wearing The Family Colours

by squidgie



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy comes home to get ready for a special evening, and Donald is there early, so he joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing The Family Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> Written in an impromptu Halloween "Trick or Treat" celebration in my LJ.

"What're  _you_  doing home?" Timothy asks. He'd gotten home from Senator Platt's office an hour earlier than normal to get ready for that evening's event, not expecting to see Donald until much later that night. Timothy puts his overcoat on the coatrack, then stops by the couch to grab a kiss from his husband before dropping his briefcase on the kitchen counter.  
  
"I wrapped up the Burgland case this morning," Donald says, folding his newspaper in half and laying it on the coffee table before getting up to join Timothy in the kitchen. "I told Kenny to watch the office so I could kick off early." Wrapping his arms around Timothy's back and pressing a kiss into Timothy's shoulder, he sways them both gently. "Thought maybe we could go get some dinner, maybe a little dancing..."  
  
Timothy turns, facing his husband. He kisses Donald before saying, "That sounds  _wonderful_ , darling. But tonight's the Clan Platt dinner up at the Montclaire. Remember?"  
  
" _Clan Platt_  dinner?" Donald asks, one eyebrow lifted in intrigue.   
  
Smiling, Timothy says, " _Yes_ , Donald. That means I'll be wearing my kilt."  
  
Donald can't help his grin, kissing Timothy before turning him, sending him up the stairs with a playful whack to his backside.  
  
Stopping at the third stair, Timothy turns and asks, "What - you don't want to help me into my kilt?" before finishing his ascent.  
  
Donald takes the stairs two at a time, smiling at the sight of Timothy already making quick work of his pants. "Sweetheart, I'm more likely to strip you outta the thing. But I'm  _definitely_  not missing the show," he leers.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Donald keeps pawing at Timothy so much, he nearly made them both late for the limousine. On nights like tonight, Timothy  _always_  made sure there was a limo picking him and the Senator up, because the night was to be enjoyed, and not for worrying about the drive home.  
  
Timothy thoroughly enjoyed a twitterpated Donald, and wearing the Callahan family colors in kilt form was always a sure thing. Throughout the night, from a stolen moment in the limousine to Donald helping him out of his Prince Charlie jacket, Timothy plays up his outfit. It's  _especially_  dirty when Timothy leans down to retie his ghillie brogue shoes, letting his kilt hike up his leg just enough to make Donald's eyes nearly bug out.  
  
Meal and after-dinner drinks finished, Donald grabs Timothy's arm and makes their way to where the Senator was talking to a group of people. "Thank you for a lovely evening," Donald says, Timothy only managing a quick wave before he's pulled towards the exit.  
  
"But darling," Timothy manages, voice as innocent as he can, "what about the Senator's ride home?"  
  
Pulling out his cellphone, Donald explains, "I called a car service for her."  
  
Retrieving Timothy's coat, Donald tips the coat-check person and guides his husband out into the cold. He motions for their limo, opening the door and helping Timothy in when it arrives.   
  
"You're sure in an awful hurry for some reason," Timothy manages, voice showing a hint of mischievousness.   
  
Donald leans over, first caressing Timothy's cheek before pulling the man in for a lip-bruising kiss.  
  
The driver starts to raise the privacy barrier to give his passengers the time alone that they obviously need, when Donald breaks off the kiss. "Hey, wait a minute," he says. He fidgets, pulling his wallet from his suit pocket, then hands the driver a handful of bills. "How 'bout you turn the music up and drive us around for a couple hours.  
  
The driver just smiles, nods at the couple, then raises the darkened glass, Donald's hand on Timothy's bare knee even before they're totally secluded.


End file.
